SynletShots
by SylverLion
Summary: After a long time here is something new from me. "A strictly forbidden drug": She let herself get addicted by him and his kisses. At the moment he was like a drug to her. A strictly forbidden drug she couldn't get enough from.
1. Chapter 1

Well guys, this is my first Synlet-Fic ever and although my first Fic in English. I'm German and I don't know if my English is good or bad. I think I did my very best. But if there are some mistakes please tell me.

To the story: This little thing came to me as I was on the train back home while listening to some music. I hope you like.

Disclaimer: Sadly I own nothing. Syn and Vi are the property of Disney and Pixar.

Bus rides are the best

Bus rides to 'Metroville University' were really the best way to start a day.

Violets parents thought that she was on her way to _MU_.

Well… She was but not alone.

The red head beside her was listening to a conversation which took place a couple of seats before them.

He sneered. "I can't believe it. How stupid can someone be?"

Looking at him she lifted an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Why? They talk only about nonsense. That's why."

"Oh come on. It's funny."

"It's not funny. It's simply stupid. And look! They behave as if they were some very important people." He made a disgusted face. "What dorks."

"You know Buddy… You're really an ass sometimes."

He smirked at her. "And you babe are loving every minute of it."

"Oh? Really?"

"Really." Now he smiled knowingly.

"You're an idiot."

"And proud of it.", he declared self-assured

At this Violet laughed softly. "And I wouldn't want it any other way." She kissed him on the cheek.

A real smile had formed on the face of the former villain and he laid an arm around the shoulders of the super. "Fine with me."

Violet laughed again and leaned her back against him.

The bus ride to MU was long and they still had an hour.

'Perfect time to take a little nap' she mused and closed her eyes.

Buddy kissed her on her head which lay on his chest.

Bus rides to MU were really the best way to start a day.


	2. iPod challenge

He he… My try on the iPod shuffle challenge. Hope you like it. I didn't know how many songs you really had to do, so I only did ten. But maybe there will come more. Don't know yet*shrugs*

Anyway, have fun with the songs and little shots.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

**At helikesitheymikey:**

Thanks and yes it was indeed my first english fic.

And you were right. It should be "red" instead of "read". Thanks for pointing this mistake out^^

Yes I love Synlet too. Hope you like this one too.

**Hijo de la luna – Loona**

The night was crisp and clear.

It had been snowing the howl day.

The full moon above them, they were dancing in an open field.

The melody was unknown. But the beat was the thumping of their hearts.

It wasn't allowed but the Super and the former villain had fallen in love.

A forbidden love.

**Nicht mehr weit – Christina Stürmer**

How long would it take, until she would tell her father?

She had promised that she would be herself soon.

But time was flying by fast.

He thought oft about her.

He couldn't wait to see her again.

The only problem?

Her father, family and the people around them.

They had to learn to be themselves.

**Are you lonesome tonight – Elvis Presley**

They had been fighting again.

She feared that they would drift apart.

Gazing at her door, she wished that he would come back.

She wanted to say that she was sorry.

That she hadn't meant a word.

**Valentine's Day – Artist unknown**

Inside he was cold. Cold as ice.

He only knew how it felt to be alone on Valentine's Day.

For his own protection.

**Everything back but you – Avril Lavigne**

It was really the worst day of her life.

She hadn't seen Tony for two months and then she had seen him with some other chick.

Now she only wanted him to cry.

She hated him.

She wished he would be in pain.

She wanted everything back from him that she had given to him.

Every gift, every emotion, every kiss.

Simply everything.

Everything but him!!!

**Running out of days – 3 Doors Down**

He had no time.

He was running out of days.

All these little problems in his life created a haze around him.

He wouldn't have enough time to complete his revenge.

And ironically every problem had to do with her.

Some more days with her and he

**Eat you alive – Limp Bizkit**

He would have her.

He would eta her like a man who hadn't eaten in days.

But in the end he would be sorry, because her beauty would be gone.

The plan was insane.

But he was a man and he could do what he wanted.

But in the end he would be sorry and nothing in the world could wash her away from his mind.

**Du für mich – Christina Stürmer**

Even when the world would go down they would be there for each other.

She for him and him for her.

Nothing will get them. Nothing could destroy them.

They would be there for each other.

She for him and him for her.

**When you're gone – 3 Doors Down**

She hadn't thought that she would miss him so terrible.

But now he was gone.

Everything that she had done, she did for him.

But now he was gone.

The pieces of her heart were crying out for him.

Breathing, living and being had become painful.

She only wanted to make everything okay.

But now he was gone.

**I'm a bitch – Alanis Morrisset**

Sometimes she was a bitch.

Sometimes she hated the world.

Tony hadn't understood this.

She wasn't only the good, shy girl that did everything that her parents told her.

Buddy on the other side accepted her.

It didn't matter if she was a bitch, lover, friend, super or a shy little girl.

He accepted that she was a little bit of everything and proud of it.

For that she really loved him.


	3. Dark

*smiles* Ehm yeah so here is the third "chapter" of my Synletshots-collection. I don't really know when this little thing came into my mind, but now here it is and I hope you have fun with it and please leave a little review. That would make me really happy*smiles even more*

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Buddy sighed. He knew it would come to this. He knew NSA would try to keep Violet away from him.

For over two month now she was on a secret mission.

And he hated it.

Hated every month, week, day, hour, minute and second that she wasn't with him.

And he? He was slowly falling back into the dark.

Yeah sure, Jess was with him or he was with Jess. But… It wasn't the same.

Don't misunderstand him. He liked Jess and trusted her but she was his superior. She had to keep an eye on him, to keep him in check. She had to stay with him.

But Violet wanted to be with him. Out of her own will.

She had become his anchor that kept him on the white side of this life or at least in the middle of gray.

And now, that she wasn't with him for so long he began to slip away again.

He could feel it. It was slowly building up inside of him, a growing hate. Hate against the NSA and her father, Mr. Incredible.

The whole day he had wanted to speak with someone over this. But Jess went away this morning and wasn't back yet.

He wondered where she was. He although wondered where his black haired super was and if she was okay. If she wasn't… He growled and the dark inside of him began to rise even more.

The sound of heavy footsteps on the floor, which led to the room he was in, throwed him out of his dark thoughts.

He knew this sound. It was the loud 'thump' of black combat boots, self-assured and strong.

Jess!!!

Her footsteps were accompanied by slower steps. These were careful and gentle, as if they were invisible. Could it be…?

He glanced to the door of the living room and soon Jess came into his vision.

She looked awful. Her silver hair was covered in mud, her clothes torn. A cut across her right cheek and some more on her arms and legs along with some bruises. Her silver eyes looked tired but alert. She was still in full super mode.

He stood speechless before her.

Behind her came Violet Parr into his view.

Her appearance was even worse than Jess'.

The once beautiful hair of the young super was dirty and tangled in knots. She had a swollen left eye, her lip was bruised. Dark circles showed under her eyes, her clothes torn and cuts and bruises all over her body.

But what shocked him the most were her eyes. They looked tired, defeated and unsure.

He went to her and focused his attention on the beaten super. As he stood before her, he could see tears forming in her wonderful purple eyes. The former villain took her in his arms. At first she didn't respond, but then she clung to him like a drowning woman on a life line. Her body was shaking with silent sobs.

The dark monster in him growled and rampaged angrily inside of him.

And as he looked back at Jess and noticed the expression in her eyes, he knew that someone would definitely pay for this.

And this someone would be from the white side.


	4. A strictly forbidden drug

*waves happily*

He he... Yeah here I am again with my fourth Synletshot. This little thing goes with the same Storyline as "Dark". But in the timeline "Asfd" happens before "Dark".

Why I didn't upload it in the right order? Because I wrote "Dark" first and "Asfd" came to me as a separate one-shot and then I was like "HEY... Look at that. It fits together. How cool is that?"

But now enough about that, I hope you like this. The dance scene was a bit difficult for me to write, because it has been my first try on something like this. Anyway, the whole time I wrote on "Asfd" last year, I was listening to "Paralyzer" from "Finger Eleven". If you haven't heard it yet, go and listen to it. The song is really cool.

And now on with the show!

* * *

**A strictly forbidden drug**

The Club was full and Violet had the time of her life. She and her friends were dancing, laughing and drinking without a care for the world. Tonight she would only be Violet. She would only be herself in a perfect normal way.

Since two month now she was 21, a complete adult and she enjoyed every minute of it.

Violet had mentioned the Club they were now in to her friends a while ago and they all had agreed to come here. The name of the Club was "The Black Panther" and the owner was someone Violet knew quiet well. Jessica Caitlin Summer aka SilverBolt a friend of her mother, rival to her father, well known Superheroine and caretaker of Buddy Lionel Pine formerly known as Syndrome.

Her parents didn't know of the last fact. Jess had helped to get Syndrome legally out of prison and NSA had put him in her care. Since 5 years now he was with Jess and Violet had begun her training under Jess' control 3 years ago.

When she had first seen Buddy she was shocked but quickly discovered that he had changed and that Jess had played a big part in this change. But at first Buddy and her were like fire and water, they had been constantly on each others throats. Eventually it had gotten better after the horrible break up from Tony. The little jerk had cheated on her. As Buddy did find out about this he had been furious. It had taken Jess a while to calm him back down.

Since then the relationship, if you could call it that, between the heroine and the former villain had become better. When they would fight now, it was only because it made so much fun. And she really liked every time they would get on each others nerves. She couldn't say exactly why, only that she did.

As she danced with her group of friends she wondered if Jess and Buddy would show up. These two liked to go out and have some fun and that Jess owned her own club was definitely a big plus.

The beat of the music changed and her friends went back to their table while she went to the bar to get another drink. As she pushed through the crowd she flashed here and there a little smile or gave a wink to a random guy who looked at her. But much to her dismay nobody of them was a certain someone with fiery red hair and baby blue eyes.

She got to the bar and shouted to the barkeeper which drink she wanted. She didn't have to wait long to get her Cosmopolitan. As she was about to take a first sip of the cocktail she sensed someone behind her.

"You should be careful with these. Someone like you shouldn't drink to much alcohol." Spoke a voice right into her ear. She didn't have to turn around to know who it was, because only one voice could send shivers up and down her spine.

She smiled. "And someone like you should be careful about what he says."

A deep chuckle could be heard from behind her. "I will remember this oh so wise suggestion from you."

Lifting one of her eyebrows she turned around to face him. "Really?"

Buddy smirked down to her. "No."

"Great. Than I don't have to feel guilty when I don't remember this oh so wise suggestion of yours." She answered him and lifted her drink to her lips to take a demonstrative sip. Her eyes never leaving his.

But before he could give a comeback, one of her friends came and pulled her back on to the dance floor.

As Violet moved her body to the beat of the music she glanced in Buddy's direction and took in his appearance. He was definitely hot!

He wore a white dress shirt, the first two buttons undone and the sleeves rolled up over his elbows, showing his muscled forearms. His legs were covered from well fitted black jeans. Black and white… His colours… They reminded her every time of his past self.

His hair, a bit shorter, was still sticking out in all directions. It looked wild and unruly.

But what made him really 'hot' was his charisma. It was a charisma that said 'Hell yeah I know I'm hot and I'm totally off-limits for you, 'cause I'm not the type guy that you can bring home to your parents'. It said that he was dangerous to deal with and that not everyone could handle him. And something that was strictly forbidden always attracted people.

Violet could see that he knew exactly which effect he had on the people around him, especially on the women. A wave of jealousy hit her as she discovered the looks he received from the female population of the club.

Focusing her attention back to her friends she tried to ignore this gnawing feeling.

A couple of drinks and hours later her friends had left the club. But she had wanted to stay. A bit earlier Jess had made an entrance too and told Violet that whatever she drunk it would be free for her, because of her apprenticeship under Jess. Now the owner of the club was standing behind the bar and mixed drinks herself.

For a while Violet watched with interest as Jess twirled the cocktail-shaker and bottles to make a show while she prepared the drinks. She then let her gaze drift over the crowd of people, catching Buddy as he was starring in her direction. For a short moment she held eye contact with him and than walked back in to the middle of the dance floor.

As she began to dance, she could feel his piercing gaze on her body. She closed her eyes and let her self been taken away from the sound of the music.

Soon she could feel him behind her again, all her senses signalled his presence. Opening her eyes she turned around to him in one swift movement. It surprised her how close he was. He stepped up to her. Gripping her hips with his hands he brought their bodies closer together and began to dance with her.

Another song came on and with "Paralyzer" from "Finger Eleven" the heat between them began to rise.

She didn't know why she let that happen. But she couldn't and wouldn't do something against it.

Excitement pulsed through her veins as their bodies were grinding against each other. Her arms had found their way up his shoulders. His forehead touched hers and she could feel his intoxicating breath on her face.

Stopping every thought in her head she only concentrated on how it felt to be in his arms, to dance with him like this. Sliding one of his legs between hers he pulled them even closer together. She could feel his lips travelling over her cheek down to her neck, stopping by her earlobe he nipped at it testing how her reaction would be. At this the grip of her hands on his shoulder got stronger and her body tensed in pleasure. Feeling his satisfied smirk against her skin he moved his lips to her neck biting a very sensitive spot there.

Her breath got caught up in her throat and a tingling sensation broke through her body. Flicking his tongue briefly over the spot he straightened back up and looked in her deep violet eyes, his lips hovered just centimetres over hers. Her pulse sped up as she lifted her face closer to his and brushed her lips teasingly against his.

A gleam she couldn't describe flashed in his eyes and he crashed his lips hungrily down on hers. As their lips met, she knew she was lost.

She let herself get addicted by him and his kisses. At the moment he was like a drug to her. A strictly forbidden drug she couldn't get enough from. His tongue invaded her mouth, fighting with her own. Her hands moved to his neck and into his hair, gripping at it desperately she pushed him more firmly against her lips.

Placing a cocktail on the countertop of the bar Jess winked to the young woman who had ordered the drink. She looked up to search for Buddy, to make sure that he wasn't in some sort of trouble and found him in the middle of a make out session with none other then Violet Parr. Both seemed to be rather happy with the position they were in.

She looked closer to the pair on the dance floor and discovered that not only did Buddy wear the colours of Syndrome but Violet wore the colours of her old costume and her family. A black Jeans combined with a red top.

For a moment she stood completely still, not believing what she saw and then she laughed. Oh what an irony of fate! She couldn't await the chance to rub this under the nose of Robert Parr the _oh so_ _wonderful_ Mr. Incredible.

* * *

Well that's it and I hope you had some fun. Please review. Anything you have to say is helpful to me.

Jess: *walks in* "You've forgotten something"

Me: *looks at her* "I have?"

Jess:*rolls eyes* "Yes you have."

Me: *reads the chapter over* "I don't know what you mean. The chap is perfectly fine."

Jess: *facepalm* "And what about the disclaimer?"

Me: *looks dumbfounded* "Oh... OOOOHHHH... Eh yes. Thanks for reminding me."

Jess: *walks away without another word*

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Violet or Buddy/Syndrome or The Incerdibles. But Jessica Caitlin Summer and her club "The Black Panther" are all mine and mine alone *smiles like a maniac*


End file.
